


Let's pretend (it's love)

by Just_Juliette



Series: AUs and song!drabbles to cheer you up during 2021 [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Kissing, M/M, The pretenders AU, spy mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: Lewis, Daniel, Kimi and Charles are a group of people who solve problems performing -pretending- a situation. Charles gets the hardest task.Or where Charles has to seduce Business man Sebastian Vettel in order for the operation to succeed.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Series: AUs and song!drabbles to cheer you up during 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Let's pretend (it's love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This is based in my favourite TV show, not really my plot but it just had to be adapted.  
> Hope you enjoy it♥

─Hello guys, our mission tonight is to convince these three foreign investors to give our client, who was fired for being too old, his job back in the company they now own.- Explained Lewis, looking at Charles, Daniel and Kimi.

─The first investor is Sergio Perez. Happily married, two children and a stable life in Mexico. He is interested in classic cars, and has a weakness for jazz. He has bought more than ten records in the last month. He hates mariachis, he feels they are a mockery of his culture, to which he is very devoted.- Daniel read from his research notes.

─Alright. Get mariachis Dan, you will impersonate one of them to make him a bit uncomfortable, and get a jazz singer who will pretend to be our client's niece and will unexpectedly replace the bad mariachis hired by the company and save the day. I also need you to get one of those pianos that play themselves automatic, Charles will pretend to be a pianist. Next up...?

─Nico Rosberg. Unhappily married, adulterous and a sucker for fun facts and detailing, he likes to work with wise and experienced people. That's an advantage for the client.- Lewis nodded.

─We'll make our client learn everything there is to know about the village where Rosberg was born, make him look cultured and sensible, and maybe humiliate the other engineers a bit to make the client look better. Kimi will take care of that.- the mentioned one nodded.

─Finally we have Sebastian Vettel. He will be the most difficult target. I couldn't get much out of him except that he is married to a blond woman slightly younger than him. His private life is a mystery and his personality is cold and reserved. I had to hack his computer in order to learn something useful for us and I found a surprise...- Daniel interrupted himself with a chuckle.

─What was it?- Charles asked.

─He's a repressed homosexual. He downloaded three ABBA albums and almost 2 GB of homoerotic films and books. His wallpaper is Red and Pink, a bit girly. Not to mention his great distaste for black humour jokes. They touch a sensitive spot.

─Perfect. Charles, while you play your role as the piano guy, you'll have to catch his attention and seduce him, make him fall for you and feel responsible for our client's job. You’ll get to convince him.

─What!?- The younger one looked at Lewis in surprise.

─You're the youngest and the best looking. It won't be very difficult for you. Just let me know when you get to be alone with him, maybe in a wardrobe or the lift.

─We could put ABBA on the playlist, music helps softness.- Daniel suggested.

─Exactly. Kimi, cancel the DJ for that party. And get me the best remastered edition of "Chiquitita."

─Okay, Sir. So... do we have the operative ready?

The four of them nodded, Charles at the very last, and the guys got down to business.

* * *

─And this is my pianist...

The singer introduced him, going ahead with her role; which so far was going very well, their "casual meeting" with the targets organized by Lewis led to an invitation to the party, which the other agents attended as DJs, assistants and the girl's pianist, in Charles case.

He shook hands with the first two investors, and lasted a few extra seconds when he shook with Sebastian, who bited his lips in a nervous gesture that only he noticed, and mentally congratulated himself.

─You have a firm grip, I like it.- He dared to say, smiling broadly, and then he accompanied the hired jazz singer to the small stage, from where he had a wide view of the party and the operation being carried out.

Everything was going according to plan. Even Daniel's ridiculous imitation of a mariachi had not aroused suspicion between the guests.

The client had also behaved as good as expected, making a good impression with Rosberg and Perez, but he hadn't managed to get a word in with Vettel, and so Charles knew he had to work very hard to convince that handsome man to rehire him.

And yes, the younger man no longer felt so much regret about his role in the mission. Sebastian, though somewhat coarse in his manners and exaggerated seriousness, was all beauty, good presence and sophistication. He caught more than one female guest turning to give a second look at him.

"Poor thingies" he couldn't help thinking, since those women couldn't know what he knew.

The singer prepared the mic letting him know it was time to pretend, and to demonstrate his meagre acting skills, which he hoped would suffice.

At least, he didn't have to pretend to like the man.

Charles didn't even need to look straight ahead to know he was being carefully watched by the blond. He let his fingers sync with the jazzy melody the piano played without him doing a single thing, as he lowered his eyelids, batting his long eyelashes, and then he did turn in his direction.

The eye contact they had so far avoided was shocking... green against bluish. It gave them both goosebumps, and Charles almost forgot he was on a mission.

Sebastian didn't lose his composure, but his bright eyes and the slight colour in his cheeks gave him away. Charles then stopped looking at him and pursed his lips, refocusing. His first objective was accomplished.

"Phase two" Lewis said into his earpiece, to which he nodded discreetly.

When the show was over, he grabbed his coat, leaving his handkerchief and mobile phone on the piano, and headed down the stairs to the car park. A few moments later the lift door opened behind him.

─Wait.- the blond shouted. Charles smiled. He turned around looking surprised.

─Hi again, Sir. Did something happen?- He asked naively.

─Call me Sebastian, please. I just came to bring you your things, you were leaving without them.- he said showing him the items he left on the piano.

─Oh, I wasn't leaving yet. I came to get a few business cards, from my car.- He said passing by him and entering the lift, he turned his head and looked at him over his shoulder.

─Are you coming?

Sebastian gulped, nodded and got in with him.

─Are you going up or down?- Charles asked, staring at him deeply.

─I'm going to the second floor. My colleagues are waiting for me.

─Let's not keep them waiting then.- he smiled and marked the floor.

─I... I don't know your name.- he said shyly.

Charles let out a flirtatious chuckle as he pressed the service button to call his boss.

Lewis realized it was his move and then he put an ABBA record in the console. Chiquitita began to play in the small space they were sharing.

Sebastian shivered, and couldn't help but close his eyes to the sweet melody, so he didn't notice Charles approaching until his fingers wrapped around his wrist, right over his pulse spot. He felt it accelerate.

He barely opened his eyes when the other hand cupped his cheek, making him blush and close his eyes out of embarrassment.

And then the unexpected... A pair of lips on his, kissing him sure, dominant, disarming him completely. He grabbed the younger man's waist, seeking more contact causing Charles to gasp. They couldn't get enough, and a few moments later they parted breathless.

─Sebastian, I'm sorry I... I don't usually behave like this. I don't know what came over me.- Charles said panicking, not so much because of what he did, but because of what that kiss caused inside him.

─Hey, don't worry, I'm sorry too. It was just an impulse, I'm married.

─What a mess! My boss is going to kill me, her uncle really needs the job and now this? Please don't let my mistakes influence your decision of rehire the man. I'll never see you again, and no one will know anything about it, I give you my word, Seb.

Charles was about to cry till Sebastian put his arms around him, comforting him... Embracing him so tight.

─You have nothing to worry about.

At that, the lift door opened and Charles hurried almost running out of there.

─I still don't know your name!

But this time he didn't turn around, and continued on his way to Lewis's office.

* * *

After all, the mission was a success, and while the remaining three congratulated the youngest for his great role and how crutial his part was, Charles was just glad it was all over, and hoped that Lewis wouldn't find out about the fatal mistake he made, the decision to do the only thing he was forbidden to... And that he didn't regret at all.

* * *

Sebastian arrived to his room and loosened his tie, at the same time removing his expensive shoes. He looked out of his bedroom window and sighed, thinking about the pianist, and the recent events of that night.

He finished undressing and then noticed something fall out of his coat pocket.

A small business card.

_"Charles Leclerc"_

And on the other side...

**"❤️"**

The blond smiled.

─Charles...


End file.
